Duty
by KitCat Italica
Summary: Post-Avengers. Jane Foster is visiting Asgard. Loki is under house arrest. Thor has a choice to make, but was there ever any other solution? Thor/Loki recently-established slash


Duty

_A/N: For some reason, moviemakers love to give their hero an annoying female love interest, when the male villain has so much more chemistry with him. Also for some reason, I love to force the annoying female love interest to accidentally witness a romantic interlude between the hero and villain. 'Rachel's Reasons' took care of this for TDK, but now it's Jane Foster's turn. _

_Oh, and I'm disregarding Loki's, erm, feminine side of shapeshifting. This is movieverse, not comicverse, and as I seriously doubt Thor 2 is gonna go in that direction with Loki, I'm including that in the same category of Sleipnir as his offspring: didn't happen. Not in this 'verse, anyway._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Jane still couldn't believe where she was. For years she had been chasing science and facts, seeking the evidence that backed up the miracles she wanted to believe were still out there. She felt now as she had as a schoolgirl, first watching a cell during mitosis under a microscope, first mixing vinegar and baking soda to launch a rocket in her backyard, first building an electromagnet with a battery, nail, and coiled wire. Nothing could compare to her euphoria at new discoveries, at these glimpses into the inner workings of a wider world.

Now, that world was wider than she'd ever imagined. Now, she was living in the same wonder of years ago, but it was coupled with an even grander awe.

Now, she was on Asgard. A world of gods.

Though 'extraterrestrials' was a more accurate label, she could understand why ancient peoples had proclaimed these beings to be deities; she felt inclined to do the same. The kingdom and its inhabitants were so beautiful, they bordered on flawlessness. She was almost afraid to take another step down the dusk-lit hall, for fear of marring its perfection.

But when Thor had brought her here a week ago, he had assured her that this notion was foolish. He told her that she could never detract from the beauty of his home; she could only enhance it.

Yet another statement of his that kept her dancing in dreams of grandeur, in fantasies that she could live here permanently, at his side. She knew in her heart that she never could, that she belonged on Midgard, and he on Asgard. This visit was only for research in the professional sense, and to fulfill his promise in the personal sense. And it was surely just a visit.

There was a feast in the palace's main dining hall (she didn't know what the occasion was, but the Asgardians didn't need much of a reason when it came to parties). She could hear dear Volstagg's voice of mirth boom through the walls of marble, and Fandral's charms work their magic again as three female giggles echoed from within the palace. Jane hadn't joined the festivities this time, asking instead to continue her work.

She looked out through the high-vaulted windows of the hall, open to the air and the sunset. Everything was all so open here. The people celebrated, told tall tales, kept their swords sharp for winning glory if the chance arrived. They were a high-spirited culture, as they had every right to be. And their realm was exquisite.

She continued on. There were balconies and alcoves here, shining golden in the sunlight. The gods certainly had their priorities in order, to construct such venues that seemed to exist for the sole purpose of romancing that special someone. She smiled at the thought, enjoying the play of light across the bronze columns as she turned her head.

Her eyes fell upon it then. Set off to lean against one of the columns, almost unassuming in manner, was Mjolnir. She still hadn't quite gotten used to how Thor would just leave the hammer lying around his home, considering how valuable it was. But then again, it wasn't as if anyone could _take_ it, and he could always summon it to his hand whenever needed.

She approached it, knelt down to see it properly. It had some archaic runes inscribed around the edges, but beyond that, its surface was smooth. Impossibly smooth. Above it, the handle was also a work of art, wrapped nicely in leather and well-worn with its master's grip.

Looking at it, she remembered when the god of thunder had first tumbled into her life, and charted her onto a course of astrophysical breakthroughs and academic prestige. It had been an adventure, really. And there he was at the middle of it, always in her thoughts as the enigmatic man who had saved her life and career, but who had also smashed coffee cups in diners and asked pet stores for large cats as transportation.

She laughed softly at the memories of the god she so adored, and affectionately grasped the handle of the hammer.

"Not many can lay claim to having grasped the hammer of Thor."

She jumped with a yelp in surprise at the voice behind her. Her hand immediately left the hammer, and she turned to look up at the Lady Sif towering over her.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she hurriedly mumbled, getting up. "I didn't – that is, I didn't…mean…um…"

She trailed off, not really knowing where she was going with her apologies, or if Sif had wanted her to apologize at all. Standing awkwardly, she simply said, "Yeah, um…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't…didn't know there was anything wrong with…"

Sif cut off Jane's nervous laughs with a shake of her head, giving an almost forgiving hint of a grin. Almost forgiving. "It is nothing. You are his friend, and therefore one to be trusted. I do not mean to chastise you for it."

Jane nodded meekly. "So, uh…guess I should be getting back-"

"I would, however," Sif broke through again, "like to offer you advice. Concerning Thor."

Jane's face fell. She'd had a feeling such a conversation would crop up with Sif eventually. Here was a warrior maiden of Asgard, one of Thor's closest associates, fighting and feasting alongside him for who knows how many centuries. The looks Jane had received from her since arriving here had told her the whole story. She knew where this was headed.

She didn't know quite what her face did then, staring at the floor before looking at her again, smiling more like a grimace, head lowered in respect…what was she even doing here? Whatever it was, it took several seconds before she could muster her reply. "Look, I…I know what you're gonna say, and really, honestly, you're right. You…" –another nervous laugh- "you're much better for him than me…"

Sif's brow furrowed. "Jane, I-"

"You've known him for so long, and you've…you've fought with him…"

"Lady Jane…"

"You've been all over the universe with him, you're from where he's from, and you're beautiful on top of all that. I mean…" Now she finally was able to look at the other woman. "I know I have no chance with him. And I've figured that you're…the one he'd rather be with. So, I know. You're…a better match for him."

The confession hit like a knife in her heart, finally admitting her long-known truth out loud. But, in the end, it was best to put her hopes down now. With nothing else to say, she turned to go.

"Jane," Sif called. Her voice was soft. Jane turned around, hoping she could will away the tears pricking behind her eyes so Sif wouldn't see them.

But Sif's face was kind and friendly as she stepped toward her. "Jane, that was not what I meant. I was going to warn you not to become too infatuated with him, but not for my sake."

Jane looked confused. "So…you're not…the two of you aren't…"

Sif shook her head. "We once entertained the idea in our youth, but we both knew nothing would come of it. It is best we remain friends. As is the case, I believe, with you. I do…" she hesitated, "…I do love him still, most ardently, just as you do."

Jane nodded. This was becoming less of a confrontation and more of a commiseration by the second. But still she didn't understand why. "But he…doesn't love you?"

"Oh he certainly does. Just as much, I believe, as he loves you. You ought to be commended for winning the heart of the mighty Thor so quickly." She gave a genuine smile at that.

Jane blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…make him choose…"

"No," Sif shook her head. "There is no choice involved. We are not competitors here, you and I."

"I don't understand…"

Sif sighed, sadness taking over her features. The look she gave Jane next was of heartfelt regret. "We are not vying here for Thor's heart, Jane, because his heart has always belonged to another." She seemed unable to continue on from those words, and after a moment of struggling with what she had just said, she left down the hall.

Jane didn't know what she was feeling. The sensation of a boulder slamming into her chest came to mind. _Another_. She should have known. Thor was a handsome warrior prince; just because he was friends with Sif did not mean he couldn't have a romantic attachment elsewhere. There was another out there, one who deserved him, far more than a mere mortal like herself ever could.

But if not Sif, then…who?

She walked past the column Mjolnir leaned upon, and suddenly beheld the answer to her question.

She ducked behind the pillar immediately. Somehow she could tell that she was not supposed to be seeing this. She wasn't sure if _anyone_ should see it.

Thor leaned against the railing of the balcony she saw, blazing glorious as always in the setting sunlight. His face was alight with his laughter at what his companion had just said. Jane would be glad to see him so happy with another, were it not for who his companion was.

Thor had warned her before arriving here that Loki was in Asgard under house arrest. He had assured her that the trickster's behavior had warranted no further punishments than those already dealt to him, and as long as he never left the palace or caused any further trouble in the realms, he was allowed to stay. Yet until now, she had never seen him in the palace. She had never seen him before at all. Not in the flesh, anyway.

She had seen his Destroyer burn Puente Antiguo to ashes, and nearly end Thor's life for protecting her. She had heard the news reports and seen footage of the god terrorizing Berlin, and his destruction of Manhattan. But she had never seen him stand beside Thor as he did now, laughing with him as brothers might be inclined to do.

Nor had she ever seen him and Thor hold hands, in a manner that she wasn't sure brothers were usually inclined to do.

"You must remember that!" Thor said to him. "The demons of Muspelheim were upon us in all directions, and I called down the lightning to finish them!"

"Your memory must be hazy," Loki chided, "for you must not forget that _I_ was the one to conjure water enough fend them off. _Then_ you called down the lightning, made even more effective by what I summoned."

"So you admit that I dealt the final blow."

"It was only made possible by my conjuring. Otherwise your lightning would have merely stunned them for a time, and further provoked their rage at us for stealing the Eternal Flame."

"Which I found."

"Because I _showed_ you where it was, you dimwit."

They laughed again. Thor kept saying that he would have found it eventually. Loki insisted his brother had forgotten why Odin had sent them there in the first place, and just wanted to crush some skulls and acquire a few new battle scars to brag about. Their joust with the story was futile, they knew, but they still got a good laugh out of it.

Thor shook his head fondly. "You know, every time we returned from battle, you would jump at the bit to tell of my mistakes during the adventure. But never would you boast of how many times you have saved me."

Loki shrugged, looked down. "It's not as often as all _that-_"

"Oh, but it is." Their joined hands moved as Thor's thumb caressed Loki's knuckles. "Sometimes without you even realizing. Sometimes I do not either, until I reflect upon it. Be it from giants, trolls, gnomes, or even myself, you have saved me many times over, Loki."

Though Loki still looked down, his mouth rose into the smallest grin. Thor simply stood there, adoring his brother. His eyes shone with a quiet affection.

"But you would never let on about it," he said softly. His free hand rose to stroke down Loki's face, down to his neck. "You wore your cares too close within you then. Not as you do now."

Loki's eyes rose to meet his brother's, his grin spreading into a full smile across his face. Thor's hand guided his head forward, and they met in the middle, resting their foreheads together as their eyes closed in contentment. Happily enjoying being so close to the man they loved.

A long moment passed in this air of bliss, during which Jane forgot how to breathe. Once she remembered again, she realized she had been hiding behind the column for this entire conversation, spying on…whatever this was. It didn't sit well with her, but she had no business seeing this. It was best if she left.

Something stopped her, though. Something that, once she realized what it meant, nearly stopped her heart as well. Thor spoke again, so softly she almost missed it.

"I still intend to ask Father."

Loki's countenance seemed to crumple in on itself at the words. He took a breath, one that took a great deal of effort, by the sound of it. "Thor, you cannot."

"And why not?"

Loki pulled away, shaking his head. "It would never work. It cannot be done. It is… best you leave the situation as it is."

"Loki," Thor implored, and clasped both his hands onto his brother's shoulders, eyeing him intently, "how can you say that? When you know what it would mean for you, for _us-_"

"I know very well what it would mean for us, Thor," Loki said evenly. "And not all of it is a ten-day feast and being escorted to our bed by torchlight!"

"That is not what I meant, and you know it," said Thor. His voice was soft again. "You remember. Remember what I told you that night?"

His hand had risen to play his fingers through Loki's hair, stirring memories of the night of which he spoke. Loki closed his eyes at the touch. It was all he could do not to lean into the tenderness his brother so deeply wanted him to feel.

"You said…" Loki finally replied, but with a tone of dulled hope, "…that you would bind yourself to me, and only me, in every way you could. No matter the cost."

"Yes," said Thor. "And I still hold to that promise. I will not forsake my word to you, brother."

Loki's eyes opened then. "Would you then forsake the throne? And your duty to the realm?"

Thor's face became puzzled. "I do not understand…"

"Thor, you are next in line to be king. And as king, you will have certain responsibilities to your people."

"Such as?"

"Such as providing an heir."

Thor faltered. Blood rushed to his face as he was hit with the impact of what Loki was implying. The words washed over him, flooding his soul with despair upon each syllable.

"You will become king, yes. You will vow to guard the nine realms and preserve the peace, and cast aside all selfish ambition to do so." Loki had once held this prospect in mockery, in contempt. But now all his voice carried was an attempt to remain composed against his torment. Torment caused by a single notion:

"You will find a wife. A queen."

The silvertongued god quavered in speech after the sentence. Thor's dismay only grew. "Y-You must marry, and you will, and will produce heirs with her to continue your bloodline in the House of Odin, and raise a son of her bearing to one day succeed you as you succeed the Allfather-"

"Loki."

It was too much, too much for them both. They fell silent. The images conjured from the words swam before their minds. They would rather contemplate Bilgesnipe.

Seeking comfort for them both, Loki rested his hand upon Thor's bare forearm. The touch brought a glow of heat to the contact of skin. It always did.

"You mean to say," Loki finally spoke, "that you would cast off your duty to your House, to the future of your people…for me?"

Thor was still for a moment longer. When he stirred, it was to bring his arms around Loki, pulling him against him. Truly holding him. "I mean to say that I would rather end my line with you, than face endless years by the side of another only for the sake of a dynasty."

Loki was glad that Thor held him at that moment; his legs nearly gave out with the shock of hearing those words. Thor was of duty and honor, of all Asgardian virtues; it was what had brought him back home instead of staying with Jane Foster on Earth. To hear him decry his duty, and to decry it for _his sake_…

Still, the hope was false. Defeat sank into his voice. "Even if you said as much to Odin, you know what he would do. After he stopped laughing at the idea, that is, along with the rest of Asgard."

"In this matter, brother, I care little as to what others may think," Thor said. "That much I have made clear before now."

Loki was already shaking his head. "That matters not, brother." His gaze upon Thor was more intent now, and Thor took heed of it. "You forget how delicate my current situation is. I am only allowed here under house arrest by your good graces. If you were to jeopardize that by suggesting to Odin that we…that we be placed in a union far more eternal…one which he would find disagreeable…"

"If we were to ask for a marriage."

There. Thor had said it, and it made the issue that much more solid, the possibility more tangible. And made Jane's eyes widen more than she ever thought they could.

Loki nodded. "I would be thrown back to the dungeon. Or even to the gallows, if his patience with me has worn as thin as I suspect it has."

Thor's arms imperceptibly tightened around him. "I would _never_ allow that."

"You are not king yet," Loki admonished him. "And if you choose to wage this war with your duty to your House…you might not ever be."

A deep sorrow leapt into Thor's eyes at the words. It seemed all light was drained from his face. His arms loosened from Loki. He averted his gaze away from him. And Loki wished for something as sweet as pain, instead of seeing his brother so wounded in his heart.

"You…" Thor stumbled. "…you are right, of course." And just once, Loki wished he could be wrong. "If I ask to stand by you till the end of Yggdrasil, I forsake my duty to my people."

Loki wanted to leave. The reality, his burning desires, the pain in Thor's voice…it was all coming to a head on this balcony. He needed to seclude himself, to think. His magic was under a spell of surveillance, so he couldn't practice any sort of sorcery without risking punishment, but if he could just escape this…

Thor held onto him before he could leave his grasp. His brother's blue eyes shone into his with purpose. "But if I swear by the throne and the life with another that it entails…I forsake my duty to you." The blue eyes softened, and a hand reached to stroke Loki's face. "And I have done far enough of that already."

Loki couldn't believe his ears.

"If Father chooses to take the throne from me for this, so be it. But if he or anyone else threatens you, they _will_ have me to answer to."

Loki's eyes searched his brother's face, lingered at his lips, which showed signs of a warm smile he knew all too well. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What is it?"

He let out a slight laugh. "If I had known this was all it took to keep you from the throne, I would have seduced you ages ago."

Thor laughed openly at that. They both knew the absurdity of that comment. They had been in love their whole lives, even if they hadn't recognized it as such until recently.

"But in case I must save you from yourself again, I still must ask you," Loki said, returning to a serious nature, "are you sure this is what is best for you? Never mind for Odin, or for the kingdom. But for you." _Because you are all I have ever cared about._

Thor held his eyes with Loki's. For a moment, he seemed to become something timeless, something ageless and beyond the world. Like a king more than a man. And when he spoke at last, it rang hard with the truth they both were afraid of acknowledging. "I cannot say."

He leaned closer to Loki, his eyes full of love, and murmured, "But I am sure that it is best for _you_."

Jane left then, attempting to settle with the scene she had just witnessed. She didn't know what this new discovery made her feel, but it certainly wasn't euphoria.

In her wake, she left Thor and Loki wrapped in each other's arms, kissing deeply with their new promise made in the glow of the setting sun.


End file.
